


Calore.

by Be_a_fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, First Kiss, LGBTQ Character, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_a_fangirl/pseuds/Be_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una breve one-shot sul primo bacio di due miei personaggi: Cesia e Romana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calore.

“Ha le labbra umide.”

Questo fu il primo pensiero che attraversò la mente di Cesia.

Romana era lì, seduta vicino a lei, e la stava baciando.

     Ripensò al primo momento che la vide. Una quattordicenne esuberante, lentigginosa, con un seno troppo grande ed un arruffato caschetto di capelli rossi. Le si sedette vicino. A lei. Lei che si era seduta al primo banco proprio per non dover fare amicizia con nessuno. Lei, come una fredda regina di un altro mondo con quella lunga treccia bianca.

     _Wow, ma i tuoi capelli sono bianchi._

     In quel momento avrebbe voluto risponderle scocciata o dire almeno qualcosa. Invece rimase paralizzata dalla sorpresa: nessuna presa in giro, nessuna domandina scortese, nessun tentativo di tagliarli o controllare se fossero veri. Stette semplicemente in silenzio, ferma a guardare quegli occhi grandi che le sorridevano.

  
“Ha le labbra morbide.”

  
Romana non si diede per vinta, continuò a cercare di fare amicizia con lei, provava a farla ridere e continuava a sedersi accanto a lei.

     Giorno dopo giorno le barriere che Cesia aveva faticosamente eretto intorno al suo cuore cominciarono ad erodersi. Romana era riuscita dove avevano fallito sua madre, suo padre, il suo psicologo; era entrata dove solo a suo fratello era permesso entrare.

     _Sbaglio o è un sorriso quello?_

     E si meravigliava che quella ragazza fosse così dolce e gentile, che tentasse di farla partecipare alle conversazioni delle altre persone, che la invitasse così spesso a casa sua per studiare.

     Non aveva mai avuto un’amica come Romana, prima d’allora.

     Non aveva mai avuto un’amica prima.

  
“Ha le labbra calde.”

  
Ogni volta che Cesia guardava Romana sentiva che la sua energia la faceva sentire completa.

     Più diventava sua amica più sentiva di aver trovato qualcuno per cui valesse la pena lottare.

     Le risate, i gesti affettuosi, i pranzi organizzati all’ultimo momento, le passeggiate per il centro.

     Romana aveva portato gioia, amore e calore nella vita di Cesia. Tutto di Romana trasmetteva calore: i suoi occhi nocciola, i suoi capelli rossi, i movimenti esagerati, le parole in napoletano che si lasciava scappare.

_Domani ti porto in un posto romantico._

     Non aveva capito, non aveva davvero capito che per lei significava un’altra cosa. Come non aveva potuto accorgersi che il modo in cui Romana la guardava non era quello di una semplice amica che vuole bene?

     Il modo in cui rimaneva a fissarla per minuti interi senza dire una parola, le battutine degli altri sull’essere lesbiche che la irritavano tanto e, ultimamente, l’imbarazzo ogni volta che le sfiorava le dita.   
     Come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima?

  
“Ha le labbra screpolate.”

  
Le labbra di Romana premute sulle sue, le dita coperte di lentiggini in mezzo ai suoi capelli bianchi, la lingua che timidamente dalla bocca di Romana si infilava nella sua.

     Cesia continuò a baciarla. Era piacevole, era dolce, era strano. Era la prima volta che baciava qualcuno.

     E quel qualcuno era la sua migliore amica.

     Quando Romana si staccò sorrideva. Il tempo intorno a loro due sembrava essersi fermato; nessuno le aveva viste, nessuno le aveva notate. Sulla terrazza dell’Altare della Patria, con Piazza Venezia ai loro piedi.

     Il bacio più romantico di sempre. Un bel primo bacio, effettivamente.

     Cesia voleva dire qualcosa, ma era troppo frastornata da quanto era accaduto.

     «Credo di amarti.»

     E in quel momento la magia si ruppe.

     «Romana, io… ecco, nell’ultimo periodo mi sono fatta delle domande e credo di essere asessuale. E sto ancora cercando di capire se potrei essere attratta da qualcuno, se vorrei mai avere una relazione. Sto ancora cercando di capire chi sono.» Cesia fece una pausa. «Tu sei l’unica che sia mai riuscita a capirmi, tu sei l’unica che sa come sono davvero, che non si è fermata al mio aspetto fisico o alla mia aria da snob. Tu sei la persona più importante per me, la mia migliore amica. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero, ma io non ti amo, non posso amarti ora. Forse mai.»

     Romana si incupì.

     «Davvero, mi dispiace» quasi scoppiava a piangere mentre lo diceva.

     «Non è colpa tua» sorrise amareggiata Romana, accarezzandole la guancia.

     Cesia l’abbracciò, Cesia che non si lasciava mai abbracciare l’abbracciò per confortarla. Artefice del dolore e allo stesso tempo incaricata a farlo passare.

     «Sapevo che prima o poi qualcuno ti avrebbe spezzato il cuore, ma non pensavo che sarei stata io» disse stringendola a sé.

     Romana iniziò a piangere, Cesia la strinse più forte.

     «Sei la mia migliore amica, non voglio perderti.»

     «Non succederà, promesso» sussurrò Romana tra i singhiozzi.

  
“Le sue lacrime sono gelide.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ideato questi due personaggi (insieme ad un altro) nel lontano 2011 e questa è stata la prima cosa in assoluto che ho scritto su almeno una di loro. Cesia, Romana e l'altro mio personaggio (Medea) sono cresciute e cambiate con me. Ognuna di loro ha la sua storia, i suoi problemi, il suo carattere, e spero davvero di riuscire a scrivere un giorno su di loro tutto quello che mi sono prefissata.   
> Spero comunque questa piccola one shot vi sia piaciuta!  
> (Ci tengo a specificare che Cesia è asessuale ma non aromantica ma che a questo punto della sua vita pensa di essere anche aromantica)


End file.
